The Human Genome Project may be described as an international scientific research project with a primary goal of sequencing and mapping all of the genes—together known as the genome—of humans. The Human Genome Project involves identifying and mapping approximately 20,000-25,000 genes of the human genome.
The Human Genome Project has provided advancements in the study and understanding of human Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA). DNA may be described as a nucleic acid containing the genetic instructions used in the development and functioning of most known living organisms. The DNA segments carrying this genetic information are called genes. Valuable research is still coming out of this work, especially around gene sequencing and genomic annotation. However, the resource costs involved in such genomic research are high, whether measuring time, effort, or money.